


Breaking Point

by vanishedSchism



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Bad life decisions, Gen, It's the college AU you didn't know you needed, and fainting, procrastination, someone please take caffeine away from Gideon, y'know the typical college experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedSchism/pseuds/vanishedSchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of the kids in his freshman history course literally collapses in front of his door, Jace welcomes the distraction. He doesn't expect to get attached. </p><p>MtG College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was another [commission.](http://vanishedschism.tumblr.com/post/146335802425/writing-commissions-open)
> 
> Thanks to my school for the pretentious essay question (and what I used is only like a third of the actual question)

_Do you get a sense in Herodotus of a clear distinction between myth and history? Does Herodotus recognize gods or Fate as elements in his scheme of causation, and if so where do you see evidence of this? If he does allow gods and Fate as causative factors in history, does this destroy his credibility as an historian in your eyes?_

Jace sighed and pushed his chair away from the desk. Maybe a Monster would help him think. He knew, even as he got up, that flooding his veins with fake energy wouldn’t actually supply him with the stroke of genius necessary for him to finish this essay, but that didn’t stop his feet from directing him to the mini-fridge in the corner of his room. 

What did stop him was a hurried knock on his door. 

Jace froze, unsure how exactly to react. He didn’t have a roommate, so his immediate reaction, that it wasn’t for him, didn’t make a lot of sense. But who would actually be looking for him? He didn’t have a lot of friends, and he was pretty sure that of the ones he did have, none of them knew where he lived. And certainly none of them would knock on his door, if they needed something from him, they’d message him, like normal people. He checked his phone and saw that no, none of his friends had tried to get in contact with him. 

He completely forgot about the knock until he heard a thump outside his door. Right, someone wanted to talk to him. He opened the door and saw Jura, one of the kids in his intro history class, smiling at him. Right before he fainted. 

Fuck. Jace was not prepared for this! He and Jura had never talked after the first day, much less visited each other. What was he doing here? How did he know where Jace lived? What was Jace supposed to do now?

He supposed his first move should probably be to get the guy off the floor.

“Umm, Jura?” he said, crouching down and shaking his classmate’s shoulder. “You alright man?”

To his immense relief, Jura opened his eyes. He started to get up, but the stairs were very close and Jura was much larger than Jace, so he doubted his ability to actually catch the guy if he fell again. Either he was able to communicate all that with an insistent push against the guy’s shoulder, or Jura was just too tired to actually resist. Jace suspected the latter. 

He didn’t really know what to say, so he just waited there while Jura blinked. Maybe he should check for a concussion? That’s what you were supposed to do when someone fainted, right? 

“You know your name, right?”

Jura smiled wryly. “Wouldn’t matter if I didn’t, because you said it earlier.” He groaned as he started to sit up again, and this time Jace let him. “I’m Gideon. You’re Jace right? Jace Beleren?”

Gideon. That’s right, that was the guy’s first name. “Yeah, uh, why don’t you come in and sit down. I’ll get you some water or something.” After a second’s hesitation, Jace extended his arm to help Gideon up, Gideon took it without hesitation, which turned out to be a good thing because he was still a little unsteady on his feet.

Jace led him to the bed, which was far more comfortable than the one chair in his room, and then walked to his mini-fridge. He didn’t have water, but he might have Gatorade or something. …Or maybe just Dr. Pepper. Well, it was better than nothing. He grabbed two, handing one to his guest and popping the other open for himself. 

“So. Not that I don’t appreciate the company or anything, but why are you here?”

Gideon flushed. “It’s not the shortest story.”

Jace folded himself in the chair. “I’ve got time.”

Gideon played with the can in his hands, which he hadn’t opened yet. “So I’ve been studying in the library all day because my notes are terrible and chemistry is incomprehensible. Anyway, I’m just about finished, three cups of coffee in, when I have to get up to go to lacrosse practice. 

“I run across campus, change into my gym clothes and go to practice.” He opened the Dr. Pepper and gulped half the can. “When I get out of practice, I still have this history paper-“

“-About Herodotus, right?”

Gideon nodded. “Yeah, so I figured it would be faster to just keep wearing my gym clothes. I was going to go back to my room to work on the paper but-“

“Your keys were in your pants?” Jace guessed. 

“And the gym was closed.” He sighed. “We’re both in the same history class, can I borrow your book?” 

Jace nodded as Gideon downed the rest of his drink. “Sure Jura,” he said. Then, as he stood up, he added, “on one condition.” 

“What?”

“You can borrow the book if you hang out with me in the kitchen. The internet is practically non-existent there, so it won’t be a distraction, and the least you can do for keeping me up is lend me your company. Do you eat eggs?”

“That’s a bit of a nonsequitor, Jace.” Gideon said, handily not answering the question. 

Jace shrugged, grabbing the book off the shelf. “Shut up, Jura,” he said as he handed it to his classmate. “And unless you have any other preferences, I’m making them sunny side up.”


End file.
